Un nuevo comienzo
by Enrique G
Summary: Este es mi primer tomo la verdad creo que es bueno pero la desicion creo que queda en ustedes espero les guste y si es así publicaré las demás partes


Capitulo l

El reencuentro.

Era una tarde un tanto misteriosa y un tanto solitaria; ahí se encontraba Jorge pensando en que iba a hacer despues de haber sabido que no estaba solo...

Se preguntaba a si mismo

-¿Sera cierto lo que me dijo Mike?

Había conversado con Mike de manera normal como todos los días que el había pasado trabajando en la oficina.

Dentro de su mente solo pensaba que habia pasado, sentado en su sillon favorito en una mano la carta de aquella noticia que lo habia dejado perplejo y en la otra una botella de vino a medio tomar...

En la mañana…

Jorge se encontraba en su estacion de trabajo esperando que llegara su trabajo de este dia, de pronto le llamaron a la oficina de su supervisor.

Lo cual era demasiado raro ya que que le llamaran era algo extraño y de preocupacion para Jorge ya que, eran demasiados empleados en la empresa en la que el laboraba y pensaba que el era otra persona insignificante, tanto que nadie se daria cuenta de que el trabaja en aquel grisáceo lugar.

Ya en la oficina de su supervisor, la temblaban las manos aunque el pensaba que era por la gran cantidad de café que habia consumido ese dia en la mañana en su interior estaba muy preocupado y tenia temor, el sabia que al que llamaban era para darle malas noticias o para despedirlo ; ya estaba el pensando en que habia pasado pero, no recordaba que hubiera hecho algo mal.

El supervisor entro a el pequeño cuarto . Era un hombre de avanzada edad llamado Mike jamás tenia expresion alguna, unicamente se le veia sentado en el area para tomar el almuerzo con una taza de café negro y leyendo su periodico. Lo unico que se podia escuchar de el era:

-Buenos dias.

Y a la hora de la salida un comentario seco

-Hasta pronto

Ya ahí frente a frente Jorge y Mike el silencio reinaba el pequeño cuarto.

Mike con su gesto sin expresion como siempre; lo mas preocupante era que no lo veia a los ojos y solo observaba la carta en su mano.

De pronto Mike vio a los ojos a Jorge y menciono:

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?

A lo que Jorge contesto

-4 años señor- dijo con una voz demasiado temblorosa pensando en que el era joven bastante seguro de si mismo

-Jorge- le llamo Mike.

-Sabes que en este nuevo mundo hay tipos de personas con funciones en este mundo muy distintos unos a los otros.. cierto, o me equivoco?-

-No, claro que no señor- le respondio rapidamente

-En este mundo nos dividimos en 3 grupos:

-Los que estan hasta arriba y no dudan de sus decisiones

Los que dan ordenes para que se cumplan estas decisiones

Y los no menos importantes, los que hacen lo posible sin que a los de hasta arriba se esfuerzen para nada.- explico Mike

Y con una cara jamas vista por Jorge le dijo

\- Recuerdas que al principio de que tu trabajaste aqui se te hizo una prueba de...

Y rapidamente Jorge dijo

-¡psicología!-

A lo que Mike con el seño fruncido dijo

-si... claro psicología-

-Esta "prueba". Continuo. no es una prueba comun; en esa prueba se determina quien sirve para hacer que.Explicando.

-Los "liber" por asi llamarlos son los que la mayoría de las veces son los que dirijen todo tipo de proyectos haciendo que los demas lo hagan por ellos sin condicion alguna

-Los "Mersal" son los que reciben ordenes de los "liber" y mandan a los de la " clase" de abajo para que lo hagan

-Y por ultimo los "Minuz" que hacen lo que se ordena.

Jorge estaba confundido con todo esto; despues de 4 años trabajando en el mismo lugar y jamas se habia percatado de esto.

Pero Mike dejando la carta que tenia en la mano le dijo con un tono un tanto preocupante:

-Y asi como en todo sistema, siempre debe de haber imperfecciones.

Jorge apretando las manos para que no pareciera que estaba temblando

-¿imperfecciones? con una voz bastante temblorosa

-si, imperfecciones; y tu... eres una de ellas para mucha gente que se cree superior a todos los que los rodean.

En ese momento Jorge quedó perplejo;

palido sentia que el estomago se le encogia

Mike agrego - Tu tienes algo que a esta compañia le teme... tu no perteneces a ninguna de estas clases si no que ... no eres una persona comun y corriente si no que eres superior a todos lo que estamos en este planeta incluso.

Jorge rapidamente pregunto

-¡¿superior!

Mike contesto con la cabeza baja

-si... superior.

En ese momento Mikele dijo a Jorge provienes de una familia muy peculiar que ha gobernado este planeta desde hace milenios incluso, pero.. al mundo actual esto no les parece.

-¿no les parece a que se refiere señor? pregunto Jorge

Fue ahi cuando la cosa se puso tensa.

Mike explico:

Cada 100 años nace un nuevo heredero para gobernar este planeta y tu eres la 174 generacion que se reproduce en este planeta, pero el mundo se dio cuenta de esto porque tu madre era un ser celestial proveniente de las estrellas, pero tu padre es de este planeta.

Al momento de que naciste tu madre murió y jamas se tuvo contacto con tu raza. Asi que decidieron que todo sobreviviente de tu raza fuera exterminado y asi fue pero...

-¡¿ pero que !!!? pregunto en voz alta Jorge

-Yo te salve- mientras que asesinaban a tus semejantes.

Una lagrima rodaba de aquel rostro seco lleno de arrugas y un momento de silencio paso hasta que Mike tuvo un poco de aliento y dijo en voz suave que Jorge jamas habia escuchado de el.

-Yo soy... tu padre.

Instantaneamente lagrimas rodaron de el rostro de Jorge.

La mayoria de la infancia de Jorge la habia pasado solo pensando que estaba solo en todo este mundo.

De niño Jorge escribia cartas a como el imaginaba como seria se padre y aunque no las fuera a leer el sentia que hacia sentir a su padre orgulloso de que cada dia lograba mas cosas y mas metas.

Y SORPRESA ahi lo tenia de frente, no podia creerlo todos esos dias pidiendo a las estrellas que le trajieran a su padre y por fin ahi estaba frente a frente,

Le temblaban las piernas de alegria mientras que mas lagrimas salian de ambos pares de ojos.

Vaya penso Jorge, es algo muy dificil de digerir. Lo único que pido hacer Jorge fue dar un paso hacia adelante y abrazo a Mike con tal sentimiento que hizo que ambos lloraran.

En ese momento se voceo.

-Mike se le solicita en la oficina central-

Fue cuando Mike dejando a Jorge con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo.

-El deber me llama- con una sonrisa tan sincera que ni Jorge se le creía y se retiró.


End file.
